


Raven Song

by Pyrrti



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, References to Suicide, Suicide, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrti/pseuds/Pyrrti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Thorin’s return from his trip to Shire was not like it had been expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven Song

King Thorin’s return from his trip to Shire was not like it had been expected. He returned alone and head bowed down, shoulders burdened with a great weight. At the gates of Erebor Thorin was greeted by dwarves who had belonged to his Company. He dismounted and, in front of all of them, pulled a little sword out of his cloak.

Bilbo had poisoned himself, he said, for he had thought that they all had died in the battle. That Thorin had died. 

Thorin took a stack of papers from his bag. Bilbo still had left letters for the Company. Thorin gave the letters to others and left to his quarters.

He took the sword with him.

The king did not come to the breakfeast. The king did not come to the Council meeting. He missed the lunch. After midday Fíli, king’s oldest nephew and his heir, took up king’s place and responsibility on the throne. Guards were tasked to search for the king. He was found sitting in the middle of the graves holding a small sword on his lap. It was decided that he was to be left alone.

Six days later the king came into the throne room. His eyes were empty but determined. He walked to the throne. Fíli started to rise from the seat but Thorin pressed him back down. He took the crown from his head and placed it on Fíli’s. After that Thorin left the room and took the Arkenstone with him. It would be forever lost.

Seven days after his return King Thorin was found dead on his bed. The cause of death was never found.


End file.
